dark arts harry
by Chooch77
Summary: What if harry started going mad during the Triwizard? What if he was saved from an unlikely source? Harry/OC/harem. Dark arts practitioner
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! Here is the first chapter of my new fanfic. This is one that starts after everyone abandons Harry after he is entered into the Triwizard. **

**Summary: What if Harry had access to the restricted section during the triwizard? What if he used it so that he could survive the triwizard? What would happen? Harry/harem Dark arts Practitioner**

**Warnings: Mentions of abuse, torture, gore, blood, violence, innuendo, and cussing**

**Pairings: Harry/harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters or spells. I do, however, own any characters or spells that I create.**

**Please enjoy this fic!**

**Chapter 1**

Harry was mad. He was entered into the Triwizard against his will, and then the whole school turned against him. Even his so called friends decided that they were too good for him.

Harry snarled in rage as he tossed the things off of his desk. He had found an abandoned classroom that he stayed in whenever possible, and he had bought some stuff from Hogsmeade over the years to make it his own.

He had gone in there all the time after he had set it up in third year.

"What should I do?" Harry wondered to himself as he broke down.

He felt himself losing his grip on his sanity day by day and bit by bit. He knew that there was no way that he could go on like he was. He was losing himself to his own madness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allieta from Durmstaung was a bit of an outcast. No one liked her since she had skipped several grades, and she was the best in the class. That got her a lot of grief. However, the one thing that stuck out with her was her immense knowledge of the Dark arts.

She was also very attentive, so when she passed a classroom that had stuff being thrown off of something, she immediately drew her wand and got prepared to go on the offensive against whatever was in there.

To her surprise, it was the fourth champion of the triwizard tournament.

"What is wrong with you?" Allieta questioned.

Harry looked up, startled at the unnoticed presence.

He then snarled at her, and Allieta could clearly see the insanity spreading through him.

It shocked her to the core.

The warnings for dark arts insanity looked almost exactly like what Harry looked like just then.

He had madness in his eyes, his hair was disheveled, and he looked like he could kill her at any given time.

"Here to torment me like all the others? Well, be prepared to face the consequences." Harry snarled at her.

Allieta decided to try something that wasn't a very solid idea. She was going to use minor legillimency to check Harry's mental state.

"Legillimens," Allieta whispered as she went into Harry's mind.

Allieta looked around it and wasn't surprised to see all of the cracks that were slowly forming throughout the mind. From what she saw, it was progressing worse and worse as time went on.

She decided to quickly look through his memories to see what was causing this.

She saw the memories of the Dursleys, the chamber, Sirius Black, the Dementors, and the triwizard tournament.

Honestly though, it was no surprise when she found out that he didn't enter himself.

When Allieta pulled back, she found Harry staring at her with rage.

"What spell was just cast?" Harry demanded in rage.

"It is called legillimens. It is a branch of magic that allows you to see into your opponents mind. I used it on you and will accept whatever punishment is given." Allieta said, laying herself down to his decision.

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked, confused at her actions.

"I needed to see your mental state. Your state right now is rapidly deteriorating, if I had found you a week later, you would be completely mad. You would be hexing anyone in your way and killing all that opposed you, maybe even some that helped you." Allieta explained.

Harry was shocked, he knew that his mental state was bad, but that was terrible from the way that she was describing it.

"Are you certain?" Harry asked sharply.

"Oh, yes, but, I am surprised that you aren't insane already." Allieta said.

"What can I do to stop it?" Harry asked, ignoring that last remark.

"There is an experimental theory. It is called dark arts reversal. The theory is that if you study the dark arts when you are going mad, especially the ones that cause insanity, the two types of insanity will clash and you will be back to good mental health. Another side effect is that you will be immune to dark arts insanity." Allieta explained.

Harry thought for a few seconds but then realized that he didn't have another choice. It was either this or go insane.

"I'll do it. How long will it take?" Harry asked.

"We first need to get you a pass into the restricted section, but after that, you should be good. Who do you know that can get you one?" Allieta asked.

"I don't need anyone to get me one. I have my own as a triwizard champion." Harry said with a smirk.

"Fantastic, here is a list of books that I would recommend for you to start with. Take notes of each chapter." Allieta instructed him.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry said as he gave a mock salute and left.

He then looked at the list and unfolded it so he could see each book.

-Introduction to the dark arts by Latisha Darx

-Theory of demon magic and necromancy by Frederick Blood

-Theory of dark arts by Courtney Le Fay

-A look into dark arts psychology by Frederick Steiner

-1000 useful dark, but approved, curses by Derrick Crucifix

-A history of the dark arts by Bartemaius Bonaparte

Harry blinked at the list, these were books that were well known, even on Diagon. In fact, Flourish and Botts sold the book by Derrick Crucifix.

Harry looked at each book and nodded, he could see why each one was important for him to know about.

He then labeled them in order of importance and nodded. He would have to get the books by Darx, Le Fay, Bonaparte, and Steiner first, and, if he was able to, then get the books by Blood and Crucifix.

"Excuse me, Madame Pince," Harry called out, drawing the librarian's attention.

"What is it, child?" Pince asked.

"I need to get into the restricted section." Harry explained.

Pence sniffed, "you and everyone else."

"Look up triwizard rules, you will find that I am allowed to check out an unlimited number of books from both sections." Harry said calmly.

Madam Pence took a few minutes to look through the rule book and nodded once she found what he had said was true.

"Very well, but write down each book that you get." Pence said.

Harry nodded and took out the six books that he needed, along with an occulumency book and a book on the triwizard and a book on Hogwarts.

He checked them out and then started the reading that night.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, please read and review.**

**7 reviews to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Judging by the current criteria that I have for updating stories, this story fits the criteria, and so I am updating the story again.**

**Here is the criteria:**

**7 reviews for 2 chapters**

**20 reviews/ 50 favorites and 50 follows for 3 chapters**

**35 reviews/ 75 favorites and 80 follows for 4 chapters**

**50 reviews/ 100 favorites and 105 follows for 5 chapters**

**I have few other stories that make the cut, but I like this strategy well enough to continue it, plus, I think that it is fair.**

**So, if you want to see a story continued, follow the guideline and favorite or review!**

**Chapter 2**

Harry skimmed through the book in the common room the night after he had met Allieta.

He was checking out each and every one of the books and he was even using his classes in order to read the books and he was already through three of them.

He had found the theory that Allieta was talking about in the psychology of the dark arts book, and he had found a good bit of useful information inside of the other books.

He had decided to look through the 1000 dark but permitted curses later on since he would be too tempted to devote all of his time to that book.

Now though, it was almost time for him to meet up with Allieta and for her to check on his progress.

He got ready for the night and gave Ron the slip, not that hard since he wasn't paying that much attention to him.

That got a bitter coldness from Harry that he knew was caused by his insanity. He staved off the attack and managed to focus on separating the insanity from the sane. That was his basic idea.

Harry and Allieta knew that he would have trouble with staving off the insanity for the first few days, and that was why they were going to see each other that day and teach him a bit of minor Occulumency, or, at least, something that could technically be in the field of it.

They planned to shield Harry's mind from the insanity by cutting off the sanity and have him learn the dark arts after and put the madness in the same area so that they would destroy each other.

"Harry," Allieta whispered out, making sure that no one could hear her, "are you in here?"

Harry peeked his head out from his books.

"Yeah, I'm over here, you can't see me because of the bookshelf that's in the way." Harry responded.

Allieta moved around the bookshelf and finally saw him.

"Sorry about that," Allieta apologized.

Harry waved her off.

"Don't mention it. I put the bookshelf there because of the fact that no one can see me and everyone will assume that the place is empty, so, I would have done a bad job if you could see me." Harry explained.

"People are still giving you trouble?" She questioned.

"Of course, this is Hogwarts, why wouldn't they give me trouble." Harry snorted.

"In that case we need to rush faster than before. I am going to move up our meetings to once every night. Tonight, we will be working on a rudimentary form of occulumency, and I have a way for you to get an example, just allow me to take control." Allieta explained.

She then put her wand to her lips and whispered out, "Legillimens."

Harry felt something inside of his mind and did as Allieta had asked.

He let her through his mind and then followed her out of his mind and back into her own where she showed him her shield between the sections of her mind.

"This is what I wanted to show you. It's my barrier against the dark arts madness and how I separated it. I felt that an example would help you with what you needed." Allieta explained to him.

Harry just nodded and looked at it for another few seconds before he felt that he had gotten the picture of it firmly inside of his mind.

"I've got it." He finally told her after about a minute of him staring at the barrier.

"Good," Allieta said before she dragged him back into his own mind.

"Are you ready to try it?" Allieta asked him.

Harry just nodded determinedly. There was no way that he was going to fail this.

"Good, in a few minutes, I will go in and make sure that you are doing it correctly." She said to him after she saw him nod to her.

Harry went into his mind and pictured the darkness that he had seen in Allieta's mind and immediately felt it come forward.

Harry started pushing it back and into the furthest corner and away from the entrance to his mind before he started envisioning himself wrapping it in tight chains that would grip it and make sure that it stayed there for a long time.

"I think I got it," Harry said once he came out of his mind.

"Good, let me go and check." Allieta answered to him with a nod.

Allieta went into his mind and immediately checked around it and then followed the very thin trail to the darkness that represented his insanity.

She saw the bindings and tested them for a few seconds before she nodded, this would work for her purposes, at least, now she had an idea of the amount of time that it would take for him to use the dark arts and how long it would take for him to get the darkness under control and vanquished.

"Good, I think that I have an idea of what we need to do at this point." She said with a nod of her head and a smile at how well her student was doing.

She momentarily paused with a start; she hadn't even realized that she had started thinking of him as her student.

She then realized that she didn't have a problem with that, he had accepted her and let her help him and even let her into his mind, and that was the biggest kind of trust that could exist between people.

She gave a slight smile at the thought of how much Harry trusted her and then she started lecturing him about the dark arts.

"Now, the first thing that you need to know is the basic spell. It's called 'tenebris mutatio' and it transforms you to a dark element user at the start. Eventually, you will not need the spell anymore, but I feel that it would be better for you to have it…"

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Also, here is a list of spells for the fic, so far.**

**Legillimens- pretty much mind reading**

**Tenebris Mutatio- dark change- allows the person to change to a dark arts element that is necessary for them to use the dark arts. Eventually, the person will be able to use the dark arts without this spell**

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! Judging by the current criteria that I have for updating stories, this story fits the criteria, and so I am updating the story again.**

**Here is the criteria:**

**7 reviews for 2 chapters**

**20 reviews/ 50 favorites and 50 follows for 3 chapters**

**35 reviews/ 75 favorites and 80 follows for 4 chapters**

**50 reviews/ 100 favorites and 105 follows for 5 chapters**

**I have few other stories that make the cut, but I like this strategy well enough to continue it, plus, I think that it is fair.**

**So, if you want to see a story continued, follow the guideline and favorite or review!**

**Chapter 3**

Harry got out of bed the next day, ready for the day. He had learned the spell that changed his element to the dark arts and he had also gotten a few other low level dark curses down during the time. He had read through the dark arts books except the 1000 curses one, so he had a good enough basis to move through the dark arts at an acceptable pace.

Harry walked out into the bathroom that was off the Gryffindor dormitory and washed his face with a rag before locking the door and getting down to business.

Harry cleared his mind and focused on the madness that the Dark arts had started and let it loose to build up before he locked it down and sent it into the section of his mind that held his insanity. He was a bit surprised at the pace that the Dark arts was eating away at his insanity, but figured that must be why they had gotten to the curses and learning the dark arts so fast. They didn't have a choice and Allieta wanted him to speed up so that he wouldn't go insane.

Harry focused and got out of his mind and immediately heard a knocking at the door.

He unlocked the bathroom door and saw his former best friend there.

"Get out of here, you git." Ron said.

Harry snorted. "Coming from you, that is a grand compliment, you bloody moron."

Ron didn't comprehend the sarcasm for a second, but then he got it and went Vernon red.

"You-" Ron said.

"Let me guess, attention seeking prat?" Harry mocked Ron.

Ron then went purple with rage before he took a breath and started toward his wand.

However, Harry was faster than Ron was.

By the time that Ron had his wand up and not even aimed right, Harry had his wand in his face.

"Go ahead and try it, I guarantee that you won't be without a trip to the hospital wing." Harry whispered into Ron's ear.

Ron shivered in fear before his common sense lost and he started saying the name of a hex.

"Stupe-" Ron started.

Harry whispered the dark arts transformation spell a second before he had started and then said his curse.

"Minor Contusio," Harry said before a light flashed out of his wand and hit Ron in the head and made him fall back.

Ron groaned in pain from the splitting head ache that he now had.

"I would recommend going to the hospital wing and having Madame Pomphrey try and fix it, however, she probably won't be able to since the muggles are better at head injuries than the wizards are. The mind is, after all, a complex thing based on logic, a thing that so little purebloods have." Harry sighed like he was in dismay at the fact.

Harry then walked out of the room with a smirk.

His smirk died as he saw someone that he did not want to see at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hermione," Harry greeted her blandly.

Lavender and Parvati were nearby and heard the tension and started to come over.

Harry discreetly signaled them to stay a slight distance away if they didn't want to get involved in what was about to happen.

The two girls gave him a slight nod that was barely noticeable and stepped back a few steps.

The two girls then saw the three Gryffindor chasers come down the stairs and start to walk over to the group, only for Lavender and Parvati to stop them.

Harry saw the gossipers whisper something in the chasers' ears and point over there ever so slightly.

"-and furthermore, Ron told me to wait here in case anything happened, so, tell me where he is." Hermione demanded as her wand started coming up.

"Wow, so the prat actually did something smart for a change?" Harry said, completely dumbfounded by the strange event.

Hermione growled and raised her wand a bit more, only for Harry to laugh.

"You know, that prat tried this same routine. He is now lying on the floor with a concussion." Harry told her blankly.

Hermione shivered at the look in Harry's eye before she slowly started lowering her wand.

"Dispergem imbecilli animo, split personalitatem," Harry let off in succession.

Hermione was struck by both curses at the same time.

The curses didn't do anything to the outside, but on the inside, she had turned from a know it all to a fun loving gossip. The part of her mind that was now in control pushed the other side to the back of her mind and trapped it there.

Harry smirked before he walked away from the wreckage that he had caused.

Lavender and Parvati stayed back for a few seconds before deciding that they wanted to get the scoop on the new Harry Potter before the rest of the school got it.

Harry waited before he got to a good spot to talk and then he turned around and made sure that he was prepared to face the two gossips.

"What do you want?" Harry asked coldly. Not that he meant it, the two were gossips, but they had believed him when he said that he did not enter the tournament, unlike everyone but the chasers and a select few Ravenclaws and Slytherins. He was sure that there were a few Hufflepuffs, but they were drowned in their loyalty to their house.

"We want to know how you became like you are. We haven't seen hardly any of you since the tournament and then you come back like this." Lavender said, pointing to Harry to demonstrate the like this part.

"Well, it started like this…" Harry said.

**Done! Let's see the reactions of Lavender and Parvati to his tale. How will they react when they find out how far he went?**

**Please read and review.**

**Spells for the chapter**

**Minor Contusio-a concussion causing spell**

**Dispergem inbecilli animo- scatter brain curse**

**Split personalitatem- gives the person MPD, the stronger of the two gains control**

**Stupefy- a simple knockout hex**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my fic, Dark arts Harry. Also, who can come up with a better name for this fic. Review if you think that your name could win and I will use it for the name of this story, Dark Arts Harry just is not going to cut it.**

**I have gotten the required number of reviews for this story and am ready to start on this chapter.**

**I only need three or four to go to the next chapter.**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 4**

Harry met up with Allieta the next day.

The headmaster had tried to give him detention for his actions, but they didn't have a chance once Harry brought up the triwizard rules and pointed out that he actually wasn't allowed detention or anything else that may be counter productive to his tournament preparation.

Ron was glaring at him all of the next day and Hermione was in the hospital wing because of her mind injuries. Not that anyone realized that.

Harry had used the scatter brained spell to make the fun loving side of Hermione more powerful and make it harder for her to recall information. This meant that he wouldn't be caught for the spell that he used except by another dark arts user.

He had then used the split personality spell to give Hermione a condition that muggles called MPD, or multiple personality disorder.

The other thing that the split personality spell did was put the more powerful one in control, so Harry had used the combo that he used to weaken her other side and make it more balanced to see which one was going to be stronger.

It would be interesting to see which side came out on top.

"So, what happened with Ron and Hermione?" Allieta asked, swinging her legs on the desk.

"I used a minor concussion curse that actually propeled him back, making it look like I did a fourth year spelled called stupefy and he just fell over and banged his head. They will never guess the truth with the way that I did it." Harry said smugly.

"And Hermione?" She asked.

"Won't remember a thing due to the scatter brained spell that I used. Plus, if a legillimance tried to use legillimency on her, they wouldn't be able to recall the information. And, they won't risk it since they know that the reason that she is out is a mind collapse. Of corse, they think that the pressure of choosing between me and Ron caused it and when I hexed her, the pressure just all came to a head and she put herself in this mental state." Harry exclaimed.

Allieta laughed, she knew that choosing him was a good idea. With the way he did it, they would never know his true potential.

"What about the two that you were talking to after? Parmesean and Labrador?" She asked with a slight Russian accent.

It didn't often show, but her Russian made it hard to pronounce or understand words from other languages.

"They both took an unbreakable vow that they would go along with the rumor that I gave them and not tell anything that I told them.." He said smugly.

"How did you get them to do that?" Allieta asked, confused at how that happened.

"Easily, I placed a strong compulsion on them to bend to one request that I give, and they did it without hesitation. Now, I released the compulsion and have them under the vow. Plus, I made it so that their minds have automatically locked the information so far in, that not even they can recall it without forcing it to the front of their mind. They still know and will go along with it, but, this way, there is no way that they will be found out." Harry said.

Allieta blinked, she had never thought that combining Harry's cunning with his Gryffindor side would make him like this.

"I think that you may be the master of manipulation even more than anyone that I know, including Voldemort." Allieta said slowly.

"Of course I am, he doesn't have the courage to go up and manipulate someone in the open like I do." Harry said.

He knew that he was being vain, but he was just elling the truth, Voldemort was more of a shadow manipulator, Harry liked to be out in the open whenever he manipulated someone.

"Of course, do you know what the first task is yet?" Allieta asked him, suspecting that he didn't.

"No, what is it?" Harry asked, if she was bringing this up, then it must have been important.

"The first task is getting an egg from a dragon." Allieta explained to him with a scowl.

Harry recoiled as if struck. During the time with the dragon, Harry had read up on them and found out that they were one of the toughest opponents to beat, right behind Nundus and Lethifolds.

"Dear god, are these people morons, no wait, don't answer that." Harry said after a few moments of thought about what he had said.

"It's Fudge, did you really even need to ask that question?" Allieta asked him.

"Of course not, I met the man once and I could tell that he was completely incompetent, more than anyone else that I had ever met." Harry said as he thought back to his brief meeting with Fudge earlier in the year whenever he had met him in the Quidditch world cup.

Harry had later learned that Fudge had left with the aurors the minute that the fighting had started and didn't bother getting a single person to safety or sending back the aurors.

Harry was extremely bitter about that. That kind of incompetence could not be in this world, and, if it was, Harry would rat it out and kill it all off.

"I need to find out everything I can on them and which curses can be used." Harry breathed out a few seconds later after he had realized that he was thinking too long range with his plans.

"Of course, only difference to what you said is that I can help you freely in this. No one from Durmstraung goes to the Hogwarts library and I can go with you and lie by saying that I am getting information for Krum." Allieta said smugly.

Harry gave a large smile that he had her help on the project and then hugged her before he rushed ahead with a blush on his face.

Allieta gave a smirk and a lick of her lips at the sensations that flowed through her body after the hug.

She was definitely right for helping Harry.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review!**

**Need 3 or 4 to make the next chapter.**


End file.
